


Somebody Make Me Feel Alive

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Soldier: 76, Angst, Going to save Jack from his own sadness, Implied/Referenced Torture, Looks like Widowmaker's gonna do the thing, Love, M/M, Memories, No Healing Cock, Not a cure-all but it definitely helps, Oh somebody get Gabriel out of there, Redemption, Repressed Memories, Returning Home, Sad, Winston shh you're gonna piss him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not in charge," Zaryanova gave him an odd look, her pink hair slicked back save for a few strands hanging in her eyes. </p><p>"That's true," Jack raised his chin, meeting her gaze defiantly. "But I am the oldest acting member of Overwatch. One of the founding members. So maybe you should take my advice."</p><p>He stood, trying to ignore the shivers running down his back as he kept it straight. </p><p>"Unless you want them to have taken two agents from us forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Make Me Feel Alive

"Oh mon cher," a quiet voice hissed in his ear as a hand trailed down the back of his neck. "You will not like what is to come."

Every instinct in his body was telling him to run, to get away from the tip of a needle being pressed into the crook of his arm. They had him bound, the only move he could make was to hold his breath. He could tell that the syringe was being emptied.

It only took a few moments for his blood to feel like fire in his veins.

 

xXx

 

"Man," Lúcio groaned, leaning against the wall heavily, "Where did that come from?"

"I was talking with-" 76 stopped, bent over for a second as he pulled something off one of the downed agents, frowning at it. "I was talking with Reyes. There's a lot we have to talk about," he held it up. "This is an ammo cartridge."

"Yeah," Lúcio frowned as well, his sonic amplifier held loosely in one hand. He raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"It's too light."

"...What do you mean, too light?"

76 popped it open, pulling out one of the bullets. "They're blanks," his frown grew deeper as he looked at the wall. "What happened before I got here?"

Lúcio shrugged, turning to look at the bullet holes in the wall behind him. "Not much, I mean...I heard noises that weren't grooving with my music, took my headphones off, heard a bullet ricochet. When more popped into the wall, I ducked and made for my equipment, grabbed my comm unit on the way to it. Bullets were still flying so I called for help," he pulled himself off the wall, peeking over 76's shoulder to look at the ammo he was holding. "If they're blanks, were they using blanks the entire time?"

"This was too easy," 76 muttered, turning it over in his hand. "Don't stay on your own here, either come with me or go find the mechanic."

"...Yo, you called the new guy 'Reyes'. What," Lúcio tilted his head as they started walking out of the room together. "Is that his name? Sounds Spanish. Am I not the only Latino guy in this place? Neat!" he raised his hands above his head, loosening his shoulders. 

76 stayed quiet, still frowning as he studied the cartridge. 

"Hey, what's got you quiet?" Lucío's voice was unsure, the look in his eyes nervous. "I mean, you're not the most talkative guy anyway, but...You're being really quiet right now. More than normal."

"If they were using blanks, not intending damage, then this..." he stopped in place, his hand clenching tight enough around the metal to dent it. "This was a distraction. We need to go, right now!"

That was all the warning Lúcio got before 76 was speeding off down the halls and not even bothering to keep his steps light. "Uh, please wait for me!" Lucio called, taking off after him. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the older man, finding him at the end of his trail. The common area was only barely messed up, the desk turned up on its end and the chairs they had been sitting in earlier moved out of the way.

It looked like Gabriel had just gotten up and walked out.

"Woah-kay, where's the guy?" Lúcio looked around, scooting around 76 and darting towards the kitchen. "So we got a missing man and a room that hasn't seen nearly as much weirdness as the one I was in. What is happening here? Did he walk out on us? I mean, Winston and Mercy had him on a bit of a leash, I know that, but would he-"

"No."

Stopping abruptly, still scratching at the base of his neck, Lúcio froze. "What?"

"He didn't walk out. This isn't the scene of a man walking out."

"The room is barely touched, are you sure?"

Was he sure? The man he had been talking with seemed far removed from the one he had first met. There was a world of difference between lying on the ground with a sedative keeping you still and freely able to move. If the man had been lying to him, playing his cards carefully enough to keep him from seeing his hand, he...

He wasn't familiar enough with him to know the truth.

"Shit," Lúcio cursed quietly, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth. "No, you're right, this wasn't him walking out, come look at this. You had him grab a weapon, right?"

"Yes. The firearm from the desk drawer."

"Yeah, that's right here," Lúcio leaned down, pulling it off the floor. "And that," he pointed to a small splatter of still-wet darkness on the floor. "Looks like blood. Don't know much about the man, pretty sure he's not the type to drop a weapon unless it's empty."

76 ejected the ammo cartridge, feeling the heft of it in his palm. "He didn't even get to fire a shot." 

"Man, nothing about this feels right," Lúcio curled his arms around himself. "Is there anyone on base besides us? This feels like a team effort is needed, who've we got to call in on it?"

"The mechanic. We will have access to the doctor and the brothers in a few hours, along with the cowboy and the omnic. The others," 76 shook his head slowly. "Unknown."

There was something in his head, some vague memory of-

He couldn't pick it out, his thoughts muddled by time and a faraway past he didn't remember anyway. The man - What had he called him? The name had slipped out without him knowing he said it, the word familiar in a way that wasn't. "What was the name?"

"The name?"

"I said his name. You were excited about it."

"Oh," Lúcio nodded. "You called him 'Reyes'. I know McCree's at least sort of Native and about half Mexican, but I didn't know anyone else was Latino or whatever else. A bit of a good surprise, actually."

A moment passed.

"Wait, you don't know his name? You called him it earlier."

In the past he would have walked past the kid on his way to calling in backup and ruffled his hair, ignoring whatever protests followed. That was the memory his brain was dredging up at him, pushing towards the front of everything. Right now was not the past and he left his hands curled around the parts of the gun Reyes had been using and the cartridge of blanks.

If he could just get his mind together enough to _think_ , he'd be fine!

Earlier with Reyes, he'd been on the verge of something, some moment that had passed between them. He dropped his head against the wall, eyes open only long enough to grab the comm off the counter of the kitchen and send out a distress signal to whoever would be able to pick it up.

He just needed to think.

He let his eyes slip closed, his forehead pressed against the wall and his fingers white-knuckled around the items he held. Just objects, only objects, disassociate and move on until he got to the next problem. Remember what he could and breathe breathe breathe.

A younger version of the doctor, her eyes bright with tears as she looked up at him, her hands trembling and bloodied.

The large man, Reinhardt if he remembered correctly from the way he had introduced himself after a pause. They'd been awkward when they'd seen each other, old friends on one side and entirely new acquaintances on the other. Still just as large and imposing, a looming figure in the background that felt like he meant safety.

A woman with a pair of dark eyes that seemed to pry secrets from everything around her, an arm slung over the shoulders of a girl who looked just like her. Mother and daughter, less memory and more common sense, similar facial structure, minute differences.

Another pair of dark eyes, dark skin, dark hair. Soft lips that curled into a smug sort of smile. Warmth in his chest, heartbeat fast and pulse racing as they talked to each other.

He was only aware of what was happening around him again when Lúcio cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes and looked, the younger male was standing almost five feet away. "I managed to get Hana on the phone," he held up a green device with a small pink rabbit charm hanging off of it. "Says she'll be back as soon as she can, asked me to make sure that Soldier: Dad was okay. Zarya and Mei'll be back with her too, they went as friends and as security, so Hana wasn't alone."

He clasped his hand around the wrist holding his sonic amplifier, his own knuckles pale from how tightly he held onto it. "Probably- Probably should have left someone here, huh?"

76 looked at him, then shook his head. "This was not anticipated. Nothing you could have changed, the two senior officers should have been able to handle it on their own. Not your fault, don't blame yourself," he turned on his heel, walking back out of the kitchen. One of his hands came up, hesitated for a moment, then ruffled Lucío's dreadlocks, a faint smile curving his lips when the metal caps clicked together.

"I need you to remember that," he called back as he walked on.

Lúcio blinked slowly, clutching his phone to his chest. "Y-yes sir!" he confirmed, still confused as he rushed after him. 

 

xXx

 

His jaw was held closed by wires, a rushed job that nonetheless didn't look loose. 

His hands were encased in black leather, claws at the ends of his fingers once more. 

Widowmaker studied him from her perch of a seat between her handlers. Her bodysuit seemed as it normally did, she alone knew about the secret hidden under her left breast. It lay there, tucked between the rounded flesh and her ribcage, hidden away in a moment of confused defiance.

She didn't know why she had done it, only that she had.

She only knew that she needed to keep it safe.

The hovering vehicle they rode in glided through the dark sky, her secret burning like a flame against her skin.

 

xXx

 

"He has been taken? From the base?"

The doctor's voice rang out above the rest, her worried tone sinking a sort of fear into the outer reaches of 76's mind. If he spoke up about a headache he was currently nursing, the wavering lines in his vision, she would put him in the infirmary and leave him there. He couldn't stay there, he had to be one of the ones to reach Reyes first.

The absolute first, if at all possible.

"Yeah," Lúcio answered her, still holding his equipment. "Soldier: 76 and I...I called for backup over the comm, didn't want to call it through the entire place in case someone was listening for voices. Soldier came running, armed well enough to help me take out the thirteen guys who were circlin'," he cleared his throat, smiling almost shyly when Hana put a hand on his shoulder. "Fighting was over when we figured out that they were only using blanks. They looked like Talon, so it seemed like the usual sort of fighting, just a bit more personal."

He hesitated, then swallowed his nerves. "When we figured out that they were using blanks, we hurried back to the common area and Rea- Reyes was gone. Wasn't too fond of the guy out on the battlefield, but this is our territory. He was here and everyone who is here is supposed to be safe."

Across the room from him was McCree, the older man's hands pressed against his face as he perched on the arm of the chair. "We shouldn't'a left y'all alone here," he muttered, his eyes slipping closed. 

"I know you said that it does not look like he simply staged a scene and walked away," Winston broached the subject slowly. "Are we sure he didn't? He is Reaper. We know him as someone who would do something like that. Interactions with him in the past have never been quite...Kind, to put it one way. He broke into the base I was living in and tried to hijack the data systems. He could have done the same thing here and now, this time with an easier access path. It's not beyond the realm of poss-"

"No."

Almost as one the entire room turned to look at 76. His hands were wrapped tightly around the opposite wrist, his arms shaking. The brief look of fury in his eyes made the ones closest to him recoil somewhat. 

"Soldier- Jack, I don't think you know-"

"I said **no** , Winston," 76's eyes turned to him and only him. "The moment any sort of danger appeared, he defended me. He was the warning system, was on enough of an alert to make sure I knew to grab a weapon and contact Lucío. When there was a request for help, he had me answer it. Reyes isn't as corrupt as you think," he took a deep breath through his nose. "Just before this started, he was telling me about some of our history together."

"Let me guess," Winston's own anger was rising, that much was obvious. "He told you he loved you? That you two had a romantic history?"

It clicked.

That was what the connection was, the hyper-awareness of the man's location. Sitting somewhere in the back of his mind, pushed into the darkest and most dusty corner. 

"He told me he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he set that bomb. Refused to talk about anything more personal than that," Jack cleared his throat, his hands going tighter. "I didn't even know about a romantic history between us until you just said it. He told me we were friends, didn't even say anything about- " he shook his head. "Thank you, though. That helps."

The scientist looked like a caricature of himself, his mouth gaping open and one hand in the air, a finger raised and ready to reprimand and argue.

"We need to get him back as soon as possible," Jack addressed the entire room. "It doesn't seem like that urgent of a mission, but I promise it is. Reyes has been with us for two weeks. Not only is there the possibility of something he saw being tortured out of him, there is also the thought that whatever was done to him might be redone and we will lose all progress with the healing process."

"You are not in charge," Zaryanova gave him an odd look, her pink hair slicked back save for a few strands hanging in her eyes. 

"That's true," Jack raised his chin, meeting her gaze defiantly. "But I am the oldest acting member of Overwatch. One of the founding members. So maybe you should take my advice."

He stood, trying to ignore the shivers running down his back as he kept it straight. 

"Unless you want them to have taken two agents from us forever."

With that sentence dropped, he walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the third chapter in less than 24 hours, and it's the second one with a stealth "Too fucking early" update time.  
> At least it's not 4AM this time. Just almost 2.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> You guys are wonderful and lovely and I really hope you have enjoyed this so far. This entire series might wrap up in just a few more sections. (Well, the main story will. The little ripples of life that follow, I want to write those too. Hanzo and McCree have been flirting. Things have been put into motion. I mentioned Ana Amari in this chapter. I have _plans_.)


End file.
